POCKY GAME
by kRieZt
Summary: -100th post appreciation- para siswa di Basara Gakuen bermain Pocky Game di kelas mereka pada jam istirahat. Selain itu, ada pula yang bermain di jam pulang sekolah supaya waktunya lebih banyak. seperti apa keseruannya? IeMitsu, MotoMasa, boy's love, OOC, typos, don't like don't read! Last chapter : author's note. pembaca dari fandom lain, boleh mampir utk membaca :)
1. Surprise Attack

**POCKY GAME**

Cast : Tokugawa Ieyasu, Ishida Mitsunari, Shima Sakon, Chosokabe Motochika, Date Masamune, Katakura Kojuuro

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance, Humor

Disclaimer : all characters belong to CAPCOM

Warning : boy's love, OOC, typos, don't like don't read!

* * *

Basara Gakuen, kelas 2-1, jam istirahat…

Shima Sakon berlari ke kelas seniornya sambil membawa kotak makan siangnya. "Mitsunari-senpai! Ayo kita makan siang sama-sama!" serunya sambil merangsek masuk ke kelas.

"Bisakah kau tidak berisik, Sakon?" ucap Ishida Mitsunari dingin sambil membereskan meja belajarnya dan mengeluarkan kotak makan siangnya. Juniornya itu langsung duduk di depannya. "Hari ini aku bawa yakisoba. Kau harus coba, Mitsunari-senpai! Kalau kau suka, aku akan membawakannya untuk makan siangmu besok," katanya.

Suasana di kelas tidak begitu ramai karena hampir semua siswa pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang. Biasanya, Mitsunari akan ikut Tokugawa Ieyasu ke sana. Bekal makan siangnya akan disantap di sana. Berhubung sekarang Sakon sudah lebih dulu menghampirinya ke kelas, dia tidak pergi ke sana dan memilih makan siang di kelas.

"Di mana Ieyasu-san, Mitsunari-senpai?" tanya Sakon sambil mengunyah potongan sosisnya.

"Honda mengajaknya ke kantin. Dia akan kembali kemari membawakan jus jambu untukku," jawab Mitsunari tanpa melihatnya.

"Sou ka…"

Pandangan mata Mitsunari kemudian tertuju pada kotak Pocky berwarna merah cokelat di samping kotak makan Sakon. Dia bertanya, "Itu apa?"

Sakon menoleh pada kotak yang ditunjuk oleh Mitsunari dan berkata, "Oh ya! Aku baru ingat! Pagi tadi teman-teman sekelasku membicarakan Pocky Day! Kita habiskan dulu makan siang kita, nanti akan kuceritakan padamu, Senpai."

Yang paling bersemangat menghabiskan makan siang adalah Sakon. Dia nyaris tidak mengunyah makanannya karena ingin buru-buru menceritakan kepada seniornya soal Pocky Day itu. Mitsunari hanya menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah juniornya ini. Dia tetap makan seperti biasa, tidak peduli apakah yang akan diceritakannya itu penting atau tidak.

"Nah, jadi begini…" setelah Sakon selesai makan dan merapikan kotak makannya, dia mulai membuka kotak Pocky dan merobek bungkus dalamnya. Dia mengeluarkan satu batang pocky dan berkata, "Teman-teman sekelasku sedang heboh soal Pocky Day. Hampir semuanya membawa Pocky ke sekolah untuk dijadikan permainan."

"Permainan apa?" tanya Mitsunari acuh tak acuh. Dia sendiri masih menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Pocky Game, Senpai! Masa' kau tidak tahu sih? Nih, aku kasih tahu ya…" Sakon menggigit satu batang pocky di mulutnya dan diarahkan ke Mitsunari. Dia meneruskan, "Kau harus memakan pocky yang kugigit ini sampai habis."

"Hah? Hanya begitu?" tidak menghiraukan penjelasan Sakon, Mitsunari dengan cepat menarik pocky dari mulut juniornya itu dan langsung memakannya.

"Caranya bukan begitu, Senpai!" Sakon tidak menyerah. Dia lalu mengambil batang kedua dan digigit di mulutnya. "Pockynya dimakan saat kugigit seperti ini."

Mitsunari mengerenyitkan alis dan mendengus marah, "Permainan macam apa itu? Jangan tunjukkan padaku permainan aneh-aneh, Sakon."

"Eeeh…ini tidak aneh, Senpai! Justru ini seru sekali! Aku sudah coba dengan 3 orang teman di kelasku. Sekarang, aku ingin mencobanya denganmu, hehehe…"

"Lebih baik aku pergi ke kantin menyusul Ieyasu dan Honda ketimbang menuruti permainan bodohmu ini…"

"Tu—tunggu dulu, Senpai!" cegah Sakon ketika Mitsunari hendak beranjak dari kursinya. "Sebatang pocky saja, OK?"

"Lakukan saja dengan orang lain—"

"Eeeeh…tidak mau! Aku sudah melakukannya dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Sekarang, aku ingin melakukannya denganmu. Sekali ini saja. Ya? Ya? Ayolah, Senpai! Barangkali kau mau melakukannya dengan Ieyasu-san, jadi kucontohkan dulu. Bagaimana?"

"Duh, sebaiknya dia tidak tahu soal ini deh…" gerutu Mitsunari sambil menghela nafas.

"Ah, mungkin kau segan menjadi orang yang memakan pockynya. Baiklah, aku yang akan melakukannya. Kau hanya tinggal duduk manis di tempatmu dan gigit pockynya. Lalu aku akan memakannya, bagaimana?"

"Apa bedanya, hah? Ujung-ujungnya juga bibir kita akan bertemu kan? Tidakkah itu sama dengan kau mencium—"

"Uwaaah, jangan bilang begitu!" Sakon tiba-tiba panik dan langsung menutup mulut seniornya. Giliran dia yang menghela nafas dan berkata, "Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin supaya bibir kita tidak ketemu. Pokoknya, kalau sudah hampir dekat, aku akan langsung menarik pockynya keluar."

"Mustahil! Aku tidak mau—"

"Uuukh…kau jahat sekali, Mitsunari-senpai. Aku akan menangis di depan semua orang sampai kau menurutiku. Hueeee~!" dan Sakon berpura-pura menangis di depan seniornya.

"Aaaarrgh…baiklah!" akhirnya Mitsunari mengalah dan memilih menurutinya. Dia lalu menarik keluar sebatang pocky dan digigit di mulutnya. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada dan dia memandang tajam ke arah juniornya. "Satu kali saja. Kalau kau minta lagi, 2 batang pocky akan kumasukkan ke hidungmu."

Sakon melompat karena merasa senang bukan main. Dia memposisikan dirinya di depan Mitsunari dan bersiap-siap. "Baiklah, Mitsunari-senpai. Jangan bergerak ya. Kau boleh menutup matamu jika tidak mau melihat."

"Kau sentuh bibirku, kau akan mati!"

"Iya iya, aku mengerti."

Tanpa disadari, beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan Mitsunari dan Sakon yang sedang bersiap melakukan Pocky Game. Yang paling penasaran adalah teman-teman perempuan Mitsunari. Mereka tahu betul bagaimana sosok siswa berambut perak ini kalau sedang di dalam kelas. Tidak disangka, dia mau menurut diajak bermain oleh juniornya. Sakon tahu kalau mereka sedang diperhatikan. Dia memberi isyarat kepada teman-teman siswi Mitsunari untuk tidak bersuara sekecil apa pun supaya tidak mengacaukan konsentrasinya.

"Ittadakimasu~!" Sakon mulai menggigit ujungnya. Dia sengaja bergerak maju pelan-pelan supaya bisa menikmati sensasi penuh ketegangan ini. Di depannya, Mitsunari menutup matanya dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika dia hampir dekat. Dia sempat berhenti karena gugup. Ketika dia hendak melanjutkan, mendadak dia dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba menutup matanya dengan satu telapak tangan. Dia tidak tahu telapak tangan itu milik siapa, tapi yang pasti cukup besar sehingga dia tidak mendapat celah sedikit pun untuk melihat.

Kejadiannya sangat cepat, bahkan hanya dalam hitungan beberapa detik…

Ieyasu tiba-tiba menutup mata Sakon dan melakukan satu tindakan cepat sebelum juniornya itu menyadarinya. Batang pocky yang digigit Mitsunari patah menjadi 2. Patahan pertama digigit Sakon, dan patahan kedua masih digigit Mitsunari. Selagi Sakon tidak melihat, dia memakan patahan yang digigit Mitsunari seluruhnya hingga dia mencium bibir laki-laki berambut perak itu dengan cepat.

"Sakon—oh!" Mitsunari terkejut setengah mati mengetahui bibirnya dicium. Namun yang membuat jantungnya seperti berhenti seketika adalah sosok Ieyasu yang berada di depannya sambil menutup mata Sakon. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menyeringai dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Mitsunari…"

Sorot mata Mitsunari lantas berubah menjadi murka ketika mengetahui yang menciumnya adalah Ieyasu. Meski sedang marah, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah tipis di pipinya. Dia hendak melayangkan tinju ke wajah Ieyasu, namun laki-laki itu langsung mengelak darinya.

"Ieyasu, kau—" kata Mitsunari geram.

Ieyasu tertawa dan berkata, "Pocky Game, eh? Rupanya aku kalah cepat dari Sakon."

"Sialan kau!"

"Cokelat pockynya membekas di bibirmu, jadi terasa manis. Hehehe…" Ieyasu tidak meneruskan kata-katanya karena Mitsunari keburu mengamuk. Dia berlari keluar dari kelas menghindari amukan laki-laki berambut perak itu.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Ieyasu! IEYASUUU!"

Sementara itu, Sakon masih kebingungan karena tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Dia masih duduk di kursinya melihat Mitsunari berlari keluar mengejar Ieyasu sambil marah-marah.

"Eeh? Ada apa…?"

-the end-

* * *

2nd story coming up next!


	2. Unfinished Game

Basara Gakuen, kelas 2-2, sore hari…

Semua siswa sudah meninggalkan kelas untuk pulang. Sebagian masih tinggal karena ada tugas piket yang harus mereka kerjakan. Date Masamune termasuk salah satu yang tinggal. Namun ketika tugasnya sudah selesai, dia belum ingin pulang dan memilih tetap berada di kelas. Teman-temannya yang ikut piket sudah pulang lebih dulu darinya.

Laki-laki bermata satu itu duduk di mejanya dan memandang langit senja dari jendela kelasnya. Satu tangan menopang dagunya, satu tangan lainnya memegang ponselnya karena dia sedang menunggu telepon dari kepala pelayan rumahnya, Katakura Kojuuro, yang akan menjemputnya pulang dari sekolah.

"Oh, masih di sini rupanya. Aku pikir sudah pulang," lamunannya seketika buyar ketika seseorang menyapanya dari pintu kelas. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Chosokabe Motochika melambaikan tangan padanya. Dia membalas melambai dan menyuruh seniornya itu masuk. "Kegiatan klubku sudah selesai. Bulan depan ada turnamen olahraga antar sekolah. Kepala Sekolah memintaku membentuk tim untuk pemandu sorak saat sekolah kita bertanding," kata Motochika lalu duduk di dekatnya.

" _Great_! Berarti saat tim bisbolku bertanding, kau akan mendukungku juga kan, Motochika?"

"Ou! Tenang saja, Dokuganryu. Aku akan memberikan dukungan terbaik untukmu! Oh ya, kenapa masih di sini? Kau sudah selesai tugas piket kan?"

Masamune kembali memandang keluar jendela dan menjawab, "Aku menunggu telepon dari Kojuuro. Dia agak terlambat sepertinya. Mungkin masih berurusan dengan montir di bengkel karena tadi pagi ada masalah dengan temperatur mobilnya."

"Semoga saja tidak terlalu parah. Eh, tapi tidak apa-apa deh dia datang terlambat. Karena aku ingin melakukan sesuatu denganmu."

Belum sempat bertanya, Masamune melihat Motochika sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah kotak bertuliskan Pocky berwarna hijau. Dia membuka kotaknya dan merobek bungkus di dalamnya. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sebatang pocky dan menggiggit di mulutnya. "Kemarilah," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada Masamune.

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menurutinya. Dia meraih tangan Motochika dan beranjak dari kursinya. Dia duduk di pangkuan laki-laki berambut perak itu dan mengalung satu tangannya di lehernya. Tanpa disuruh, Masamune tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Motochika mengarahkan batang pocky hijau kepadanya. Ketika Masamune hendak menggigit ujungnya, dia mengelak sehingga laki-laki berambut cokelat itu tidak jadi menggigitnya. " _Stay_!" perintahnya, tapi Motochika masih terus mengelak. Dia malah memakan sedikit batangnya sehingga panjangnya berkurang.

"Ayolah, kau bisa lebih baik dari ini," pancingnya.

"Jangan curang, kau Iblis!" protes Masamune.

Motochika menyeringai, dia mengarahkan lagi batang pocky itu kepada Masamune. Namun dia tidak ingin berhenti menggodanya. Setiap kali Masamune hendak menggigitnya, dia menarik batang berbalur adonan tipis teh hijau itu masuk ke mulutnya dan memakannya sehingga panjangnya semakin berkurang. Jika Masamune tidak bisa bergerak lebih cepat, dia tidak akan bisa memakannya.

"Diamlah sebentar, Motochika!" sekali lagi Masamune memprotesnya, dan kali ini dia memegang kedua pipi laki-laki berambut perak itu supaya tidak bergerak.

Batang pocky di mulut Motochika hanya tinggal 2 ruas jari telunjuknya. Jika dia memakannya lagi, berarti pocky itu sudah habis dimakannya sendiri. Masamune tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memakannya. Intinya, dia harus bergerak lebih cepat dari Motochika.

"Potongan terakhir. Tunggu apa lagi, Dokuganryu?" pancing Motochika sekali lagi.

"Jika kau melakukan itu lagi, aku tidak mau bermain lagi denganmu," ancam balik Masamune.

"Kau mudah sekali marah ya. Kau itu manis sekali kalau sedang marah, hehehe…" balas Motochika terkekeh.

" _I'm serious, you ass_!"

Masamune sudah yakin akan berhasil kali ini. Dengan cepat dia maju hendak menggigit potongan terakhir pocky di mulut Motochika. Namun sayang, seniornya itu masih lebih cepat darinya. Laki-laki dengan penutup mata kanan itu menarik masuk potongan terakhir pocky itu ke mulutnya. Masamune jadi tidak sengaja mencium bibir Motochika. "Kau menyebalkan!" protesnya kesal. Belum sempat meneruskan kata-katanya, Motochika langsung mencium bibirnya dengan cepat dan mendorong paksa lidahnya masuk ke sana. Dia juga mendorong potongan pocky tadi ke mulut Masamune. Keduanya lalu menarik diri dan menjilat bibir masing-masing.

"Uuukh…kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku tidak suka caramu menggodaku seperti ini!" protes Masamune sekali lagi sambil membersihkan mulutnya dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Mana asyik sih main pocky dengan cara yang sudah biasa? Seperti ini kan menarik," kata Motochika juga membersihkan bibirnya dengan jarinya. Dia melihat Masamune cemberut dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. "Hey, kalau kau cemberut seperti itu, aku sungguh aku menciummu lagi," godanya.

Masamune mendengus marah dan berkata, "Kojuuro bisa marah besar melihat tingkahmu barusan."

"Maka itu mumpung dia belum datang menjemputmu, kita bermain dulu."

"Lagipula, kenapa kau pilih rasa teh hijau ini, Motochika?" tanya Masamune sambil menarik satu batang pocky untuk dimakannya sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan senang jika kubawakan rasa yang sudah umum. Teh hijau ini termasuk yang jarang disukai orang. Bagaimana rasanya? Kau suka kan?"

"Hah! Lebih enak kumakan sendiri daripada lewat permainan bodoh barusan!"

Motochika tertawa dan berkata, "Tapi kau senang kan? Semua orang merayakan Pocky Day di sekolah dengan suka cita. Aku ingin kita merayakannya juga."

Ketika Masamune hendak memakan batang kedua, Motochika dengan cepat menangkap dagu Masamune dan dipaksa melihat kepadanya. Mata birunya menatap tajam mata kelabu laki-laki berambut cokelat itu. Dia berkata, "Kali ini aku serius. Aku tidak akan main-main."

Masamune balas menyeringai dan berkata, " _Try me_ …"

Batang pocky di mulut Masamune sudah terarah ke Motochika. Laki-laki berambut perak itu bersiap menggigit ujungnya. Dia bertekad bisa meneruskannya sampai benar-benar mencium Masamune di akhirnya nanti. Matanya dipejam ketika dia mulai bergerak, dan…

BLETAK!

"Itte~!" suara teriakan Motochika menyadarkan Masamune yang sedang berkonsentrasi penuh menunggu Motochika memakan habis pocky yang digigitnya. Laki-laki yang memangkunya itu terlihat mengurut-urut kepalanya karena sakit. Dia sontak menoleh ke arah pintu kelas dan mendapati pria paruh baya tengah berdiri membawa benda berbentuk kotak dari kayu. Jika penglihatannya tidak salah, kotak yang dibawanya itu adalah penghapus papan tulis. Sorot mata pria itu sangat tajam.

"Sedikit lagi kau mendekati Masamune-sama, kau akan mati, Chosokabe!" katanya geram. Dia bahkan bersiap melempar penghapus papan tulis itu ke kepala Motochika.

"Kojuuro! Mengapa kau melemparnya seperti itu? Dia tidak melakukan apa pun!" protes Masamune kemudian berdiri dari pangkuan Motochika.

"Sudah waktunya pulang, Masamune-sama. Anda tidak terliat di depan gerbang sekolah, jadi saya memutuskan untuk mencari Anda ke kelas," jelas pria bernama Katakura Kojuuro itu sambil melangkah masuk ke kelas.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengabariku jika sudah sampai di depan sekolah."

"Oh, saya sudah mengabari Anda. Tapi tidak ada balasan dari Anda."

Masamune langsung memeriksa ponselnya. Benar saja, ada pesan singkat masuk dan dia tidak mengetahuinya. Dia mendengus kesal dan berkata, "Tapi kau tidak perlu sampai menyakiti Motochika seperti itu kan?"

"Saya tidak tahu apa yang sedang Anda berdua lakukan di kelas. Tetapi terus terang, saya tidak ingin melihat dia menyentuh Anda, Masamune-sama," kata Kojuuro dingin. Dia berjalan melewati tuannya dan berdiri di depan Motochika yang masih kesakitan. Dia berkata, "Kalau kau tidak ingin penghapus papan tulis ini melayang ke kepalamu lagi, sebisa mungkin kau menjauh dari tuanku."

Motochika terkekeh, "Salahmu datang terlambat, Katakura-san. Daripada dia bosan menunggumu datang menjemputnya, aku mengajaknya bermain dulu sebentar."

"Bermain, katamu? Hmph! Masamune-sama tidak seharusnya menghabiskan waktunya bermain-main dengan ketua gangster di sekolah ini."

"Jangan takut, Katakura-san," Motochika lalu berdiri menghadap Kojuuro. Dia menyeringai dan meneruskan, "Sesuai dengan janjiku padamu. Selama di sekolah, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas keselamatannya."

"Jangan kelewat percaya diri, Chosokabe. Yang berkewajiban melindungi Masamune hanya seorang saja, yaitu Katakura Kojuuro. Bukan siapa pun, termasuk kau."

Kojuuro tidak menghiraukan seringai tajam Motochika kepadanya. Dia mengambil tas Masamune dan dirapikan isinya. Dia lalu mempersilakan Masamune berjalan lebih dulu keluar dari kelas. Namun sebelum dia melangkah lebih jauh, dia berhenti dan berkata kepada Motochika tanpa melihat kepadanya, "Mengapa kau diam saja di situ, Motochika?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Dokuganryu?" tanya Motochika tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan ikut pulang denganku."

"Masamune-sama! Apa yang—"

"Kau dengar aku kan, Kojuuro?" potong Masamune sebelum Kojuuro meneruskan kata-katanya. "Motochika akan ikut pulang denganku. Kami sedang bermain saat menunggumu datang. Karena permainannya belum selesai, aku memaksanya ikut denganku pulang untuk menyelesaikannya."

Kojuuro menghela nafas dan berkata, "Apa yang harus saya katakan kepada Terumune-sama mengenai ini, Masamune-sama? Anda sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak sembarangan mengajak teman bermain ke rumah kan?"

"Motochika bukan sembarang teman untukku, Kojuuro. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu mejelaskan ini padamu. Pokoknya aku ingin Motochika ikut pulang denganku. Kau tidak usah pusing soal ayahku. Tugasmu hanya menjemputku pulang, bukan melaporkan apa pun yang kulakukan di sekolah."

Tampaknya tuannya tidak ingin berdebat lebih panjang. Terakhir Masamune mengatakan itu, dia langsung keluar dari kelas. Kojuuro lalu menoleh kepada Motochika dan berkata, "Kau dengar apa yang dia bilang kan?"

"Ya, aku dengar," jawab Motochika.

"Aku tidak tahu permainan apa yang sedang kalian mainkan. Tapi aku harap kau bisa menjaga sikapmu selama berada di rumahnya. Jika kau memang _teman_ yang baik untuk Masamune-sama, kau harus bisa menjaga nama baikmu di depan orangtuanya."

Pria paruh baya itu kemudian pergi lebih dulu. Motochika merapikan jaket ungunya sebelum dia beranjak keluar dari kelas. Sambil berjalan mengikuti Masamune dan Kojuuro, dia mengeluarkan satu batang pocky untuk dimakannya sendiri. Dia tersenyum lebar, seperti mendapat kemenangan mutlak di tangannya.

"Melanjutkan permainan, eh?"

-the end-

* * *

Author notes on the next chapter!


	3. Author's Note

Selamat sore, minna-sama!

Fyuh, akhirnya tibalah saya di postingan ke 100. Gak terasa sejak saya menulis di taun 2009, ternyata total cerita saya udah masuk ke angka 99. Dan postingan ini menggenapkannya jadi 100. Kebetulan sekarang saya lagi hedon di fandom Basara, jadi postingan ini saya jadikan 1 dengan cerita barusan ya.

Siapa pun yg follow akun saya, kalo ada notif pemberitahuan new story dari saya, plis mampir ke cerita ini karena ada pesan2 yang mau saya sampaikan…

Ngomong2, udah pada kenal sama saya belum sih? Para reader di sini mungkin ada yang follow akun FFnet saya, ato sekedar mampir baca dan ngasih review, ato ada yang Fave aja, ato ada yang silent reader hahahaha…no prob! Yang penting saya seneng udah pada mau mampir ke cerita2 yang saya tulis ini. So, di chapter terakhir postingan ini, saya mau memperkenalkan diri ya…

Nama : Rie

Pen Name : kRiezt

Menulis di FFnet sejak : 2009

Kontribusi di fandom : Tenipuri (prince of tennis), Sengoku Basara, Hellsing, Fate/Zero, Hetalia, Kuroko no Basuke (khusus Aomine/Kagami), One Punch Man, Devil May Cry, Kuroshitsuji (khusus musical Eric/Alan), Shingeki no Kyojin

Semoga gak ada yang terlewat ya. Saya nulis pertama kali di fandom Tenipuri. Berhubung saya ngikutin itu fandom dari taun 2003, sampe sekarang pun saya nyoba ngikutin perkembangannya. Walo gak jelas apa pertandingan di Wimbledon itu udah kelar ato belom.

KONOMI-SENSEI PLIS LANJUTIIIIIIN~! *ditampol karena tetiba curhat*

Hmm…apa lagi ya? Saya bingung mau nulis apa. Yang pasti, pada kesempatan ini, saya mau ngucapin banyaaaaaaaaak terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang udah rajin mampir dan review setiap cerita saya. Buat penulis amatiran macam saya, dapet Like/review dari pembaca itu kayak dapet rejeki nomplok! Bahagianya tak tergambarkan! Dengan adanya review, saya bisa merasa dekat dengan para pembaca, bisa tahu apa tanggapan mereka, keinginan mereka, saran2 mereka mengenai tulisan saya. Jangankan review, dapet Like 1 biji aja senengnya bukan maen! Pokoknya terima kasih banyak atas dukungan dan saran2nya. Tanpa pembaca, tulisan saya tidak berbicara. Selamanya karya2 saya di FFnet akan membisu jika tidak ada pembaca. Karena itu, saya sangat menghargai sekali adanya Like dan review dari kalian.

Selain berterima kasih, saya juga mohon maaf karena banyak banget review yang gak bisa saya balesin satu2. Kadang saya bingung mau bales apa, karena udah keburu seneng. Mohon maaf juga kalo kadang apa yang saya tulis tidak sesuai perkiraan para pembaca. Sesekali saya meladeni permintaan, tapi sedih rasanya kalo ternyata gak sesuai dengan permintaan. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf. Ke depannya, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memenuhinya.

Mungkin banyak yang tanya, kenapa saya nulis dengan bahasa baku? Kenapa gaya tulisan saya terkesan dewasa? Kenapa pula dengan bahasa Indonesia?

Soal bahasa baku, yep, karena saya merasa nyaman dengan gaya bahasa ini. Nilai plusnya, kalo diterjemahin pake gugel translate, itu jadinya gak terlalu berantakan walo tetep aja amburadul hahahaha. Trus soal dewasa, well, I'm not young again. Umur saya udah mau masuk kepala 3 di tahun depan. Banyak cerita2 saya itu temanya serius dan selalu sesuai dengan plot asli fandomnya. Ya kayak Basara, saya selalu ambil dari rute2 di gamenya. Jadi temanya gak jauh2 dari perang. Kadang saya suka susah kalo mau bikin AU plot anak sekolah, anak kuliah, karena faktor usia udah gak mendukung lagi bikin cerita begitu huhuhu. Dan kenapa berbahasa Indonesia, karena saya orang Indonesia. Saya tertarik sebenernya buat nulis dengan bahasa inggris. Cuma, saya akuin bahasa inggris saya itu jelek! Jadi menghindari bad comments soal grammar dan teman2nya, saya pilih menulis dengan bahasa sendiri.

Apa lagi yang mau dibahas ya? Kayaknya segitu dulu ya. Seneng bisa kenalan dengan semuanya di sini. Banyak author di FFnet ini jadi temen di real life saya. Bahkan saya punya temen baik sesama author dan sekarang jadi temen satu kantor hahahaha… Namanya Aoryuto-chanz. Dialah yang banyak ngebantu saya nemuin ide dalam tulisan2 saya. Special thanks buat buchou, always be a good friend for me. Kita hedon di fandom Tenipuri dan Basara, dan sampe sekarang masih berkontribusi di kedua fandom itu. Sok atuh di follow akun Aoryuto-chanz, dia banyak tulisan bagus2 juga lho!

Sekian dulu Author Note dari saya. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca yang udah rajin follow update cerita dari saya. Setelah postingan ini, saya mohon izin untuk beristirahat sejenak. Saya lagi ngumpulin macem2 ide dan inspirasi buat nulis. Entah masih di fandom Basara, ato di fandom lainnya, pokoknya ditunggu aja ya.

Jya, matta ne!


End file.
